


Something New

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy are trying something new with blindfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for [](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/profile)[**xc_runner50**](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/)  who requested Spuffy post-NFA with the prompt: trying new things.

Buffy frowned, tugging at the blindfold covering half of her face.  “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Give it a chance, love.”

She pouted.  “This is lame and stupid and when I said I’d try something new I did _not_ mean this.”

“Promise it’ll be okay.”  Spike’s voice was soothing and so close like he was right behind her.

“I don’t wanna do this,” Buffy grumbled.

“Buffy,” Spike’s voice rumbled softly.  “Do you trust me?”

A sudden calm descended and she breathed “Yes”, letting her muscles go loose as she fell back blindly.

He caught her.


End file.
